Die uralte Legende
by Maliku-sama
Summary: Eine traurige Geschichte von der Liebe zwischen Kura und Malik.
1. Die uralte Legende

Kapitel:Die uralte Legende  
  
Es gibt eine Uralte Legende,eine Legende zweier Menschen die die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft für viele Menschen beeinflussen wird:  
  
Vor 5000 Jahren in Ägypten gab es ein mächtiges Pharaonenreich.Dieses Reich war das mächtigste Pharaonenreich was es jemanls gab und geben wird und ihr Pharao hiess Atemu.Niemand wusste das dieses Reich auf Blut und leid aufgebaut wurde.Nichteinmal der Pharao selbst.In diesem Reich lebten 2 Menschen die sich liebten aber das Schicksal das ihnen auferlegt war machte diese Liebe unmöglich.Denn ihr Status war unterschiedlich und es war verboten das ihre Stände miteinander vermischt werden.Doch diese beiden Menschen kämpften für ihre Liebe und für ihr Glück.Ob es ein gutes Ende nehmen wird?Werden sie trotzdem zueinnander finden können?Bald werdet ihr es erfahren.....  
  
Vor 5000 Jahren in Alt Ägyten:  
  
Kura lief gelangweilt durch den Palast in dem er mit Atemu,Seth,Malik und den Dienern sowie den restlichen Priestern wohnte.Eigendlich gab Atemu nur die Erlaubnis für seinen Aufenthalt im Palast,damit Kura keine Gräber mehr ausrauben kann,denn Kura war einst vor Jahren ein grausamer und gefürchteter Räuber und bestahl alles und jeden und raubte mit vorliebe Gräber aus.,also war es eher Eigennutz von Atemu anstatt Nächstenliebe.Malik,der gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam sah Kura und konnte sich sich das sabbern nicht verkneifen.Den er stand schon immer auf den Dieb,obwohl er ein Grabwächter war.Malik Ishtar war der Grabwächter von Pharao Atemu und musste wenn dieser starb dessen Grab vor Dieben wie Kura beschützen.Ein Schicksal was er nicht gerne hat,denn der grabwächter des Pharaos zu sein hiess auch das man wenn dieser starb in dessen Grabkammer zu wohnen und das Grab von innen zu bewachen und das Leben an der Sonne aufzugeben. "Hallo Kura!Ist dir auch langweilig?"begrüsste er ihn. "Hm?Tag.Ja!"antwortete Kura und streckte sich kurz und gähnte. "Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"fragte Malik. "Nö!" "Auch keine Aktivitäten?" fragte Malik weiter und konnte sich ein perverses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Oje mir schwahnt übles.Da kann man ja Gänsehaut bekommen.Ich will jetzt nicht."dachte sich Kura und versuchte schnell zu verschwinden,doch Malik sah das vorraus und verschleppte ihn gleich in sein Zimmer mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Naaaaain!Lass mich!"schrie Kura und zappelte und versuchte sich zu befreien,doch es brachte nichts und Malik schmiss ihn aufs Bett,legte sich dazu und knabberte an Kuras Hals.Kura und Malik schliefen oft miteinnander doch nicht weil sie sich sagten das sie sich liebten sondern eher als zeitvertreib.Denn sich gegenseitig zu lieben war verboten.Als Grabwächter durfte Malik nicht mit Kura zusammensein,so sehr er es sich auch wünschte und so sagte er nichts über seine Gefühle sondern genoss den Sex und die Stunden mit denen er mit Kura schöne Zeiten hat. "Lass mich"sagte Kura und rutschte von Malik weg. "Nana du willst es doch auch!"meinste Malik und rückte näher und zog ihn aus und fing an an seinem Glied zu spielen,worauf dieser knallrot anläuft und versucht ihn wegzudrücken. "Nein..ah lass mich!" "Nana du brauchst dich doch nicht schämen."sagte Malik der sich nicht wegdrücken lies. "Ahh..uhh kapierst du denn nicht das ich nicht will?!" "Dein Körper sagt aber was anderes"hauchte Malik in sein Ohr und massierte weiter dessen Glied. "Wehren nützt nix!Wenn er einmal was will das lässta niemals locker"dachte sich Kura und fügte sich Malik,der an seinem Hals knabbert. "Du hast eine schöne Haut"säuselte er und leckte und knabberte weiter an Kuras Hals und massierte ihm nebenbei noch die Hoden,was Kura immerwieder aufkeuchen und Stöhnen lies. "Dein Keuchen und Stöhnen ist wie Musik in meinen Ohren."hauchte Malik und drang mit 2 Fingern in ihn ein und bewegte diese.Kura Wangen nahmen einen rötlichen Schimmer an und er Stöhnte immmerwieder leise auf da Malik ihn nicht nur mit seinen 2 Fingern verwöhnt sondern ihn auch vorne weiter massiert.Malik nahm einen dritten Finger dazu und bewegte alle 3. "Du bist süss mit deinen Wangen" Kura der seine Augen zugekniffen hat,antwortete nicht und versucht einen weiteren stöhner zu unterdrücken.Malik gab ihm kurz einen Kuss und drehte ihn dann auf den Bauch um in ihn einzudringen was Kura laut aufschreien und stöhnen lies.Denn es tat ihm trotz Maliks Vorbereitung weh. "Ahhhh..verdammt" Mali verweilte erstmal in ihn um ihn daran gewöhnen zu lassen und stiess nach ca. einer Minute zu. "Ahhhhh..nein..."brachte Kura stöhnend raus und krallte sich ins Lacken.Malik massierte ihn stöhnend den Rücken und stiess weiter zu.Kura stöhnte lauter und heftiger und wurde richtig geil als Malik damit anfing sein Glied zu massieren während er zustösst. "Ahh du bist so geil Kura...."keuchte Malik und machte weiter und küsste seinen Hals.Kura gab sich ihn hin und kam nach kurzer Zeit und fiel erschöpft aufs Bett.Malik der kurze zeit später in ihm kam,ging aus ihn und legte sich erschöpft neben ihn. "Oh Kura du warst so geil" "Hrm..." Nach ein paar Sekunden stand Kura auf,suchte seine Sachen zusammen und ging aus dem Zimmer. "Das müssen wir bald wiederholen!"rief Malik ihm freudig hinterher und schlief dann ein.  
Atemu,der Pharao,war schon eine bei den Köchen in der Küche und schaute zu. "Was passiert wenn es zu heiss wird"fragte er naiv. "Dann verbrennt es"antwortete einer der Köche. "Aha.Darf ich beim kochen helfen"fragte Atemu freudig. "Das wird sicher nix"dachte der Koch,gab aber sein Einverständnis. "Hurra!Was muss ich machen?" Der Koch erklärte ihm alles und Atemu fing an,doch wie erwartet ging etwas schief. "Ehm...dropich wars nicht"versuchte sich Atemu rauszureden. "Bei Ra!geht besser!"meinte der Koch und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben da es schliesslich der Pharao war. "Na gut." Erwiederte er,mopste sich einen Apfel und rannte zu Seth ins Arbeitszimmer.Pharao Atemu war erst 17 Jahre und musste den Pharaonenthron als er 16 war übernehmen.Da er als Kind kaum Zeit zum spielen und rumalbern hatte nutzte er seine zeit jetzt dafür und richtete mit seiner naiven kindlichen Art viel Chaos an,doch tief im inneren war er ein guter,weiser und gerechter Pharao der alles tun würde für sein Volk damit es ihm gut geht und bei allen seinen Entscheidungen standen ihn sein Lehrmeister und Erzieher Shimon und die restlichen 5 von 6 verbliebenen Priester zur Seite.Und einer der Priester war der 20 jährige Seth.Dieser war sehr arbeitswütig und Lächelte sogut wie gar nicht.Seth gab sich immer allen kalt und distanziert und wenn man in seine tiefblauen Augen schaute fröstelte es einen wegen seines kalten Blickes.Und genau in diesen Priester war Atemu seit seiner Kindheit verliebt.Ihre Kindheit verbrachten sie meist gemeinsam,denn Seth war nicht nur Atemus engster Priester und heimlicher Geliebter sondern auch dessen Cousin und nächster Pharao wenn Atemu sterben würde. "Hallo Scheth.wasch mascht du dasch"fragte Atemu mit vollen Mund und runden Bäckchen die von den vielen Apfelstückchen kamen die er im Mund hatte. "Arbeiten!"sagte Seth ohne eine Gefühlsregung und wendete sich wieder den Papyrus zu auf dem er schrieb. "Und was?"fragte Atemu neugierig weiter. "Verschiedene Sachen für das Reich!Wieso bist du nicht mehr auf durchreise?Oder war deine Reise so schnell?" "Ach.Isis und Shada hatten gemeint das wird heute zurückkehren sollten weil ich wegen der ganzen Reiserei Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte." "Aha!Na dann geh ins Bett."meinte Seth,der bei dem ganzen Gespräch nicht ein einziges mal aufgeblickt hatte sondern sich weiter auf seine Arbeit konzentriert hatte. "Das war vor einer Stunde und mir geht's wieder gut.Weisst du,die Köche,ich habe ihnen zugesehen und ich finde das kochen Spass machen könnte."redete Atemu fröhlich weiter. "Aha!" gab Seth eher desinteressiert zurück und schreibte weiter.Atemu der das bemerkte tappste leise hinter Seth und fing an seine Schultern zu massieren. "W..was soll das?"fragte Seth überrascht. "Ich massiere deine Schultern.Du bist total verspannt." "Aha." "Nicht?" gab Atemu lächelnt zurück und massierte weiter."Es ist okay."Seth gefiel das massieren,aber er wollte es nicht zugeben,da er nicht gerne seine Gefühle preisgab.Atemu nahm ein kleines Ohlfläschen aus seiner Bauchbinde und schob Seths Gewandt an den Schultern etwas zur Seite damit er besser massieren konnte und nahm etwas Flüssigkeit aus dem Flschen und reibte sich damit die Hände ein und massierte Seth,der etwas rot geworden ist damit. "So ist es doch schon viel besser"flötete Atemu naiv und machte weiter. "Bei Ra"dachte sich Seth und versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln.Atemu der gut massieren konnte fing damit an seine Schulterblätter zu massieren.Seth schrieb indessen weiter und versuchte seine Haltung so zu bewahren,was ihn auch einigermasen gelang.Atemu fing an weiter unten zu massieren ohne das er überhaupt merkte was das für Gefühle bei Seth auslöste. "es geht mir jetzt schon viel besser.Du brauchst nicht mehr weiter zu machen"sagte Seth der rot geworden ist.Doch zu seinem Glück merkte das Atemu nicht. "Ach was du bist noch total verspannt"meinte Atemu und massierte seinen Nacken. "Na dann." Atemu nahm wieder etwas von seinem Öl und massierte weiter. "Na du bekommst ja Gänsehaut.Warum das denn?" "Weil ich so was nicht gewohnt bin deshalb!" "Du arbeitest viel zu viel deshalb.Nimm dir doch mal ein,zwei Tage frei.Glaub mir das wirkt wunder und danach kannst du wieder besser arbeiten." 2Das kann ich nicht.Es gibt zuviel zutun." "Aber das kann auch jemand anderes machen." "Und wer?Wenn man will das was richtig gemacht wird muss man es selber tun anstatt irgendeinen stumper dranzulassen der dann nur noch mehr Arbeit verursacht!" "Du siehst das viel zu Eng." "Tja Ägypten bedarf viel Arbeit damit es ein grosses und gutes Reich wird aber das weißt du ja." "Jaja ich weiss"antwortete Atemu der mit den Lippen unmerklich nachplappert. "Siest du.Also muss gearbeitet werden." Atemu verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich auf ein Bett das in dem Arbeitsraum stand. "Ui das ist ja viel weicher als meins." "Echt?"fragte Seth der ein Bett schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hat. "Ja!Es federt richtig."meinte Atemu fröhlich quitschend. "Na dann."antwortete Seth wieder gleichgültig und schrieb weiter. "Alter Spiesser!"nuschelte Atemu. "Ich frage mich sowieso warum in meinem Arbeitsraum ein Bett stet.Denn in solchen Räumen soltle keines stehen da es eh schon klein ist und alles voll mit Schränken voller Papyrusrollen ist.Da steht ein bett nur im weg und nimmt Platz für wichtige Dokumente weg." "Ehm..naja"trällerte Atemu und pfiff unschuldig. "Bei Ra!Sag blos das warst du!" "Na hör mal! du Arbeitest Tag und Nacht! Da könntest du dir wenigstens mal ne auszeit nehmen!"verteidigte sich Atemu. "Ich brauche das nicht!" "Jeder braucht mal ruhe." "Wenn du meinst."antwortete Seth kalt und wendete sich wieder dem Papyrus zu und merkte nicht das Atemu danach rausgegangen ist. "Blöder Spiesser!"sagte Atemu und ärgerte sich.

Als Malik aufgewacht ist ging er in den Palastgarten und traf Kura der sich unter einen grossen Baum gesetzt hatte. "Oh!Du bist auch hier"begrüsste Malik ihn. "Ehm.Ja." "Ein schöner Platz."meinte Malik. "Ja."antwortete Kura der den Schatten geniest.Malik legte sich neben ihn und genoss ebenfalls den Schatten.Kura schloss die Augen.Malik stand aber wieder auf und wollte gehen. "Wenn dieser elende Pharao stirbt habe ich genug Schatten.Da gehe ich lieber jetzt noch in die Sonne!" "Hmm tja..."meinte Kura und grinste ihn an. "Wenn mein Schicksal nicht so an den Pharao gebunden sein würde dann hätte ich ihn schon längst umbegracht!"sagte Malik etwas lauter. "Das glaube ich dir..das glaube ich dir gerne Grabwächter.."antwortete Kura und schloss seine Augen und dachte an sein Heimatdorf Kuruelna das von Atemus Vater Akundain blutigst zerstört wurde.Kuras Gesicht zierte bei dem Gedanken an seine toten Eltern,die vor seinen Augen umgebracht wurden einen schmerzvollen und traurigen Ausdruck. "Was hast du?" fragte Malik. "Ach nichts." "Du denkst an Kuruelna oder?"Malik wusste um Kuras Vergangenheit und er war der einzige dem Kura das jemals anvertraut hatte und mit seiner Schattenmagie konnte er es sogar mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen was Kura und seinem Dorf wiederfahren ist. "Ich bin also nicht der einzige der sich gerne rächen würde." "Ach es geht schon hauptsache ich habe genug zu essen,zu trinken,Gold und darf überallhin...naja...ausserhalb des Palastes darf ich nur,wenn ich mir was überzieh,aber sonst..."lügte Kura. "Glaubst du ich merke nicht das du lügst?" "Ach lass mich doch."antwortete Kura und spielte mit einem Finger in dem Palastteich der daneben war. "Du brauchst deinen Schmerz vor mir nicht zu unterdrücken"sagte Malik und umarmte Kura von Hinten.Dieser schmiegte sich an Malik an. "Ich musste alles mit ansehen.Alles!"sagte Kura leise und schmerzvoll.Malik streichelte Kura und hörte ihm zu. "Ein ganzes Dorf...und..dann habe ich auch noch mit angesehen..was der Pharao mit meinen Eltern und Freunden gemacht hat...in Gold hat er sie eingeschmolzen...IN GOLD!..."knurrte Kura. "Dadurch sind die Milleniumsgegenstände enstanden wenn ich mich nicht irre.Durch tausend Menschenopfer."meinte Malik und drückte Kura an sich. "Ja!Und ich werde sie mir alle holen!Um damit die Macht meines Dorfes zu erlangen."Sagte Kura und schaute Malik mit kleinen Pupillen an. "Was meinst du damit?Willst du damit ihre Seelen befreien?"fragte er und streichelte Kura weiter. "Nein!Ich werde alle unterwerfen und ihnen das gleiche antun was sie mir angetan haben."sagte Kura dessen Pupillen sich mehr zusammenziehen. "Aber damit machst du sie auch nicht wieder Lebendig!" "Na und!Dafür hab ich meine Rache!" "Aber wenn du weißt wie schlimm es ist,warum willst du unschuldigen das antun?" "Du kannst so was nicht verstehen!Du weißt nicht wie das ist....DU hast ja nicht wegen des Möchtegern Pharaos deine Familie und deine eistenz verlohren!"hyperventilierte Kura und verlor deswegen dann das bewusstsein. "Doch ich weiss es wie es sich anfühlt wenn man seine Familie und sein zuhause verliert."dachte sich Malik und brachte Kura ins Bett.Als auf Kuras Wange eine Träne runterann küsste Malik sie weg. "Mein Dieb..."trauerte Malik und ging in die riesige Palastbibliothek und suchte nach einem Buch und als er es gefunden hat fing er an es zu lesen.  
Atemu ging immer noch wütend und gleichzeitig traurig durch den Palast und landete dann auch in der Bibliothek.Malik,der in das Buch vertieft war,bemerkte ihn nicht. "Na machts Spass?"grummelte Atemu und sass sich ihm gegenüber. "Nein!"antwortete Malik ohne aufzusehen. "Schön das du mich anbrüllst,Grabwächter!"entgegnete Atemu. "Ich brülle wann ich will und nenn mich nicht so!" Atemu packte eine von Maliks Stränen und zog damit sein Gesicht auf seine Augenhöhe."Freche Zunge.." "Tja!"grinste Malik und befreite sich und stoss Atemu unsanft weg.Atemu landete unsanft auf den Boden. "Pass auf das ich sie dir nicht abschneide!"grummelte er und stand auf um zu gehen. "Ich spüre Kummer deinerseits" sagte Malik und grinste breit. "Um genau zu sein Liebeskummer" grinste Malik ,schnappte das Buch,stand auf und ging an Atemu vorbei.Atemu blieb stehen und starrte ihn nach.Er wusste das Malik ein feines Gespür hatte für die Launen der anderen.Malik konnte zu 100 Prozent genau sagen was der andere für Laune hatte und warum,dabei half ihm seine Schattenmagie. "Was glaubst du eigendlich wer du bist?!"brüllte Atemu ihm nach. "Jedenfalls nicht das was ich sein will!"brüllte Malik zurück und ging in den Palastgarten.Kura der lieber draussen schlief,ging nachdem er wieder zu sich kam nach draussen und legte sich wieder unter den Baum und schlief dann wieder ein.uach Malik ging gerne an diesen Platz.Es war der Lieblingsplatz von beiden.Denn er war ruhig,abgelegen und sehr erfrischend.Der grosse Baum spendete bei der Sonne Schatten und der Teich der daneben war machte das ganze Bild schöner.Es war beruhigend die Augen zu schliesen und dem Rascheln der Blätter und dem treiben der Fische zu lauschen.Als Malik Kra da liegen sah setzte er sich neben ihn und lehnte sich an den riesigen Baumstamm an und fing an weiterzulesen.Kura,der die Wärmestelle in Form von Malik gespürt hat,kuschelte sich an und schlief weiter.Malik der diese nähe genoss las weiter sein Buch und merkte Atemu nicht der in den Garten kam und zum Teich wollte. 2Was macht ihr denn da"fragte er und sah Kura verachtend an.Malik der auf den Verachtenen Blick nicht weiter eingehen wollte antwortete nur mit "schlafen" und zeigte auf Kura und "lesen" und zeigte auf sich. "Na wenn's das nur ist"antwortete Atemu und rümpfte kurz die Nase und ging dann.Malik streichelte Kura dann über den Kopf,der sich kurz an seiner Narbe kratzt und weiterschläft und achtete nicht mehr auf Atemu,der zurückgekommen ist um Malik noch etwas zu sagen,aber stehen geblieben ist und sie heimlich beobachtete. "Wenn Seth doch nur etwas mehr Zeit hätte...."dachte Atemu und liess die beiden und ging wieder in den Palast in sein Gemach und legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an. "Nur ein oder zwei Stunden..ist das zu viel verlangt?...Anscheinend schon.Oder bin ich ihm so egal?"schlurzte Atemu.Seth,der indessen zu Isis gegangen da sie ihm etwas über die Zukunft sagen musste,merkte nichts von Atemus trauer.  
Malik,der mit Kura kuschelte,war nach kurzer Zeit auch eingeschlafen und merkte nicht wie Kura anch einiger Zeit aufwachte.Kura legte Malik das Buch aus der Hand und rannte zum Nil.Malik wachte nach einiger zeit auf.Er fragte sich wo Kura war. "Kura?.." "Kura ist nicht hier!Du solltest dich ihm sowieso nicht so nähern."antwortete Isis die hinter ihm erschienen ist.Als sie mit Seth geredet hatte ging sie ebenfalls in den Garten um Malik das zu sagen was Atemu ihm eigendlich fragen wollte. "Was?Oh Isis du bist es nur!Was meinst du mit nicht so nähern?!" "Das weißt du genau Grabwächter Malik Ishtar!" Malik stockte kurz und wurde wütend. "Das geht dich nichts an Isis!Lass mich alleine!"schrie Malik und Isis ging wieder in den Palast. "Ich spüre schlimmes..."sagte sie zu sich selbst. "Verdammt!"fluchte Malik und trat gegen den Baum. "Verdammt!Verdammt!Verdammt!"schrie er immer lauter und trat immer stärker gegen den Baum.Atemu der sich etwas beruhigt hatte wollte in den Garten um nachzudenken über sich und Seth.Als er Malik fluchen hörte ging er zu dem Platz und sah Malik der immer wieder gegen den Baum schlug. "Malik....Hey!...Der Baum kann dich nichts dafür." "Hm?"meinte Malik,der den Baum ins Schattenreich verbannt hat."Ach du bist es." "Du hast Kummer oder?.."fragte Atemu."Nein!"lügte Malik,dem es peinlich war seinen Liebeskummer zuzugeben und drehte sich zu Atemu. "Aber du oder?" "Ja!"antwortete Atemu und bekam einen traurigen Blick."Liebeskummer um genau zu sein.Wie du gesagt hattest." "Aha und wer ist der der dir den Kummer bringt?" "Nun.......Das bleibt aber unter uns.Versprochen?" "Jaja versprochen." "Gut.Es ist Seth." "Waaas der?Und was ist das Problem?" "Naja er registriert mich gar nicht.Und wer liegt dir so schwer auf der Seele?"fragte Atemu der die Lüge durchschaut hat. "Kura!..." "Grabwächter und Grabräuber?...ach du je..dann haben wir beide ein heftiges Problem." "nein haben wir nicht!Du hast es viel einfacher als Kura und ich!" "Wie meinst du das?" "Du und Seth habt fast den gleichen Status.Ihr könnt zusammenkommen.Bei einem Grabräuber und einem Grabwächter ist das schwieriger.Aber ich würde sogar mein Amt abgeben um mit Kura zusammen sein zu können." "Ja was aber nicht so einfach ist.Denn wegen der Prüfung die dich befreit die ist sehr schwer.Das Ergebnis kann entweder die Freiheit oder der Tot sein." "Ich weiss!Ich beneide euch beide!Ihr habt es so einfach!Ihr seit auf der selben Wellenlänge!" "Das stimmt nicht ganz.Er beachtet mich kaum.Für ihn bin ich nur ein dummer Mensch.Oder nur Luft." "Dann sags ihm doch einfach.Wenn du es schon so einfach hast.." "Was?das kann ich nicht!" "Du machsst es dir nur unnötig schwer.naja mir solls recht sein.Warum sollst du es so einfach haben wo du es doch uns so schwer gemacht hast!" "Schwer?Wie meinst du das?" fragte Atemu und schaute Malik unwissend an. "Das weisst du ganz genau!Was dein Vater Kur and mir angetan hat!" sagte Malik etwas lauter und schaute Atemu gedrohlich an. "WAS hat MEIN Vater deinem verdammten Dieb und dir angetan!Hä!?Was denn bitteschön?Ich kann es nicht wissen da mein Vater starb als ich ein kleines Kind war!"schrie Atemu und knurrte Malik an. "Du willst es wirklich wissen?Du willst wissen was dieser verdammte Bastard uns besonders Kura angetan hat?!" "Ja es mir!" "Wie du willst!" meinte Malik wütend und schickte sich und Atemu nach Kuruelna in die Zeit wo Atemus Vater dieses Dorf angriff. "Aber..was?"brachte Atemu geschockt vor. "Das ist das Werk deines hochgelobten Vaters!" schrie Malik.Atemu konnte alles sehen.Er sah wie die Wachen kamen und die Menschen aus den Häusern treibten und sie umbrachten oder wie sie in ihren Häusern blutigst abschlachteten.Dann zeigte er ihm die Ermordung von Kuras Eltern wie sie vor seinen Augen umgebracht wurden.Wie Kura alles aus seinem versteck sah und weinte.Danch zeigte er ihm das abgebrannte Dorf und den geschockten Kura der auf die Knie gefallen ist in den von Blut gefärbten roten Wüstensand und sich die Augen ausheulte. "Nein das kann mein Vater nicht getan haben"wimmerte Atemu."Oh doch das hat er getan!"bestätigte Malik und zeigte Atemu dann wie die Leichen in Gold eingegossen wurden um die Sennen Items zu erschaffen. "1000 Menschenopfer!Zur erstellung der Sennen Items brauchte man 1000 Menschenopfer!"erkärte Malik dem völlig aufgelösten Atemu. "nein!Hör auf ich will das nicht mehr sehen!"schrie er. "Ich will das nicht sehen!" "Doch!Du musst und wirst.Dann wirst du kapieren das dein so hochgelobter Vater ein Bastard ist der es nicht verdient hatte so verehrt zu werden!Und das dein Reich das du als so friedlich und schön betitelst auf Blut und Leid errichtet und gefestigt wurde!" "Bitte nicht!"schrie und weinte Atemu doch Maik zeigte ihm noch mehr von Kuras Leid.Er zeigte ihm wie Kura von einer Palastwache als er 9 war missbraucht wurde,dann wie er als Sklave an der Leine durch die Wüste geschliffen wurde und als er vor Erschöpfung umkippte ausgepeitscht wurde.Atemu sah sich fassungslos und sprachlos alles an. "Das kann mein Vater nicht getan haben.Nein nicht!"sagte Atemu zu sich.Er kauerte am Boden und sein Gesicht war verheult. "Siest dus jetzt!Weisst du nun warum Kura so wurde wie er ist?!Er wurde Dieb um nicht zu krepieren!Und du wagst es noch ihn deswegen zu verachten?!Auch Seth weiss von Kuras Schicksal und zwar durch dessen Vater!Aber auch er verachtet Kura!Du wolltest ja noch wissen warum ich gesagt habe warum ich du mir Leid angetan hast!" "Bitte nicht!.."schlurzte Atemu"Nicht noch mehr Leid". "tze!Freu dich es wird nicht so blutig und schlimm wie bei Kura!"antwortete Malik hönisch und zeigte ihn mit Schattenmagie seine eigene Vergangenheit. "Wie du Sicherlich weißt bin ich der einzige Ishtar der noch lebt!Jedenfalls bis ich nachkommen erzeuge.Ich werde dir auch zeigen warum ich als einziger übrig bin!"erklärte Malik und zeigte es ihm.Sie landeten in einem kleinem Dörfchen das in der nähe der Pharaonenstadt ist.Genauso wie bei Kuras Erinnerungen waren sie auch bei Maliks Erinnerungen nur 2 Geistergestalten die niemand sehen konnte und so sahen die 5 Soldaten die einem Haus näherkamen die 2 auch nicht. "Machen sie auf!"schrie ein Soldat und hämmerte gegen die Haustür.Ein Mann mitte 20,der fast genauso aussah wie Malik, öffnete diese und wurde sofort von den Soldaten die eintraten zur Seite geschoben. "Aber?Was wollen sie?"fragte der Mann aufgebracht doch er wurde sofort durch einen heftigen hieb,der ihn zu Boden gehen lies zum Schweigen gebracht. "Vater!"ertöhnte es eine Junge Kinderstimme und ein Junge von etwa 2 Jahren kam ins Zimmer gerannt. "M..Malik..."erwiederte der angesprochene. "Ah da ist ja schon der den wir suchten."sagte ein anderer Soldat und grinste fies.Eine junge frau kam ebenfalls ins Zimmer und nahm den kleinen Malik in den Arm. "Was meinen sie damit?"fragte sie verwirrt und drückte ihr Kind an ich. "Wir sind auf den befehl des Pharaos hier!Der Befehl lautet das Malik Ishtar der zukunftige Grabwächter seines kürzlich gebohrenen Sohnes werden soll und sofort mit uns kommen soll!" "Was?Grabwächter?"stiess der Maliks Vater hervor.Er wusste was die grabwächterpflichten bedeuteten den er war selber mal einer,aber da er aus seiner Pflicht entbunden wurde,was bei Grabwächtern sehr selten der Fall ist,war er frei. "Das könnt ihr nicht machen!"schrie die Mutter. "Was?Aber dann...sind das deine Eltern.Wo sind die den heute?"fragte Atemu. "Das wirst du bald sehen!"entgegnete Malik und Atemu merkte den schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck Maliks. "Doch wir können und werden!"sagte ein Soldat und entriss der Mutter ihr Kind und stiess sie unsanft weg. "Mutteeeeeer!"schrie der kleine malik und fing an zu weinen.Der Vater wollte seinem Kind helfen wurde aber auf weggestossen. "So und nun zu unserem 2ten Befehl!Alle Ishtars ausser Malik töten!und der dritte Befehl!Das Dorf hier abfackeln damit niemand jemals von dieser tat berichten kann."sagte der Anführer der Soldaten,der Malik,der weinte,unsanft am Arm festhielt.Maliks vater hielt seine Frau schützend im Arm. "aber..die anderen haben damit nichts zu tun!" "Das ist egal!Los tötet sie!"befahl der anführer und seine Kollegen kamen den Befehl nach und töteten Maliks Eltern. "Neeeeeeeeeeein!Mutteeeeeeeer!Vateeeeeeeer!"schrie der kleine Malik weinend,der alles mit ansah.Die Soldaten lachten nur dreckig als der Vater noch einmal Maliks Namen aussprach bevor er und seine Frau starben.Ein Kind was nebenan wohnte rannte zu Malik um ihm zu helfen,doch sie wurde von einem Soldaten mit einem Hieb getötet. "Kaoruuuuuuu!"schrie der kleine Malik. "Naaaaaaaaaaaain." Er versuchte sich zu befreien doch er schaffte es nicht.Der Anführer zerrte Malik mit aus dem Haus und die anderen fingen damit an Maliks Haus und alle anderen Häuser und Bewohner abzufackeln. "Aber..."schlurzte Atemu. "Das...das ist grausam."Atemu sah Malik an aber der sah dem geschen zu und merkte Atemus Blick nicht.Der Soldat schaffte den kleinen Malik in den Palast und führte ihm den Pharao vor der entschied das Malik im Palast wohnen,lernen und später zum Grabwächter geweiht wird. "Warum?..Warum hat mein vater das nur getan?"schrie Atemu weinend. "Weil dein Vater ein verdammter Bastard ist!"antwortete Malik hasserfüllt. "Er zwang mir und Kura ein Schicksal auf was wir nicht wollten.Kura ein leben als Grabräuber und mir ein Leben als Grabwächter!Als meine Weihe kam wusste ich das ich dem Schicksal nicht mehr entkommen konnte." "Was ist das für eine Weihe?"fragte Atemu. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willt dann sieh selbst." Malik brachte beide in die Zeit als er geweiht wurde.Atemu sah den schreienden 10 jährigen Malik der sich wehrte weil er irgendwo hin verschleppt wurde.Er wurde in einen Saal geschleppt und an dem Altar angebunden wo eine Feuerstelle mit einem Messer war.Dann sah Atemu die Weihe mit eigenen Augen,denn er sah wie man Malik die Zeichen einbrannte. "Das..das ist die weihe?"stiess er hervor und zitterte. "Ja das ist sie.Du hast dich doch schon öfters gefragt warum mein Rücken und meine Augen so komische Zeichen haben.Jetzt weisst du es!"mit diesen Worten landeten sie wieder im Garten.Atemu weinte wieder. "Und?Glaubst du jetzt das du es am schwierigsten hast?" Atemu schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf."Siest dus jetzt ein was dein Vater uns angetan hat?" "Ja!Aber dafür kann ich doch nichts!" "Doch!Denn das alles ist geschehen damit du in Zukunft herrschen kannst!Und damit du im tot sicher bist!" "Aber..." "Du trägst das Milleniumspuzzel!Wer die Milleniumsgegenstände trägt sollte wenigstens wissen woher die kommen!" Atemu schlurzte und weinte und antwortete nicht sondern nahm das Milleniumspuzzel ab und warf es neben sich.Malik hob eine Augenbrauen und ging dann. "Bitte!Es tut mir Leid!Ich kann nichts dafür!Es tut mir so leid!"schrie er Malik hinterher und rollte zog sich zusammen und weinte bitterlich.

Nach einer Weile kam Seth der Atemus weinen gehört hatte und nahm ihn anch kurzen zögern in den Arm. "Was hast du?" "Nichts!"antwortete er und wischte sich hastig die tränen weg. "Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen"sagte Seth beruhigend und streichelte ihn.Atemu wurde daraufhin rot und krallte sich an ihn. "Ich weiss es!Ich weiss was mit Kuras Dorf und Malik passiert ist.Hasst ihr mich deswegen?Bist du deswegen so kalt zu mir?"schlurzte Atemu. "Hm?Ich hasse dich nicht." "Aber warum bist du dann so gemein und kalt zu mir?" "Eigendlich will ich nicht so sein zu dir aber..aber ich kann nicht anders denn ich..ich kann dir nicht sagen was ich für dich empfinde." Atemu schaute Seth in die Augen. "Was du für mich empfindest?" "Ja!"antwortete Seth und schaute weg. "Seth.Ich liebe dich!" "Was?Wirklich?" "Ja!Schon seit unserer Kindheit." "Atemu.Ich..ich liebe dich auch"antwortete Seth und schaffte es zu lächeln. "Ein Lächeln.Du hast so lange nicht mehr gelächelt.ich bin ja so glücklich."freute sich Atemu und umarmte Seth stürmisch.Dann küssten sie sich zärtlich.  
Währenddessen ist Malik zu Nil gegangen um sich zu waschen und um sich zu entspannen,denn das Nilwasser war schon immer sehr entspannend für ihn.Doch dann blieb er stehen und sah Kura der am Nil sass und ein Lied sang.Ein Lied aus seinem Dorf.Malik versteckte sich im Gebüsch und beobachtete ihn.Dann zog sich Kura aus und ging ins Wasser. "Hach schön gemütlich."sagte er und tauchte kurz unter.Dies nutze Malik und ging ebenfalls zum Wasser und blickte in Kuras Augen als er wieder auftauchte. "Du bist ja auch hier."sagte Malik dann. "Ja ich bade."antwortete er und wurde leicht rot. "Na dann hatten wir ja die selbe Idee"sagte Malik,zog sich aus und stieg ebenfalls ins Wasser.Kura der errötete rückte ein kleines Stück weg und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Malik. "Was hast du?"fragte Malik. "N..nichts." "Naja wenn du mir schon den Rücken zudrehst.."sagte malik und schnappte sich einen Lappen und machte ihn nass und fing an Kuras Rücken zu schrubben,"dann kann ich ja mal deinen Rücken waschen" "W..was soll das."fragte Kura überrascht und rückte ein bisschen weg. "Na ichwasche deinen Rücken."antworte Malik und rückte wieder näher und wusch Kuras Rücken weiter.Dieser entspannte sich nach kurzer zeit und lies sich den Rücken waschen. "So es reicht.Mein Rücken ist sauber."sagte Kura nach einer weile und rückte wieder etwas weg.Da er es nicht gewohnt war das jemand ihm in friedlicher Absicht zu nahe kam war es ihm etwas unangenehm. "Dein Rücken ist so gut wie neu."meinte Malik und rückte wieder etwas näher und kuschelte sich an, "Deine Haut ist so schön Kura." "Eh...." Kura errötete mehr und rückte wieder etwas weg von ihm.Malik senkte den Blick und stieg aus dem Wasser und zog sich an. "Gomen...." "Bitte verzeih mir Malik.Aber ich habe immer noch vor berührungen Angst.Du weisst ja was damals passiert ist.Ich habe einfach Angst."sagte Kura und stieg aus dem Wasser un zog sich an. "Ich weiss!Aber..aber ich liebe dich!verdammt!"schrie Malik ohne Kura anzusehen und rannte weg. "Eh?..Aber das it doch kein Grund wegzurennen.Überhaupt keiner." Malik hielt inne. "Doch ist es!" "Nein ist es nicht!Ich..ich bin jetzt total verwirrt"sagte Kura und ging zu Malik."Bitte lass mir Zeit um darüber nachzudenken." "Ja!" "Was tue ich da.Das darf ich nicht.Er ist ein Grabwächter! Und ich ein Grabräuber! Sowas ist verboten."dachte Kura und sah Malik mit teils traurigen und teils frohen Gefühlen,das es endlich raus ist das einer den anderen liebte,an.Kura wollte etwas erwidern aber er dachte an das Gesetz.An das gesetz was verbat das Grabwächter und Grabräuber,auch nicht ehemalige Grabräuber, nicht zusammensein dürfen deshalb belog er sich selbst und Malik und sagte etwas was ihm und Malik wehtat. "Ich werde den Palast verlassen!ich werde wieder Grabräuber!" "Aber warum?Wieso tust du das?" "Wenn ich im Palast bleibe werde ich niemals alle Sennen Items bekommen!Wenn wir uns das nächste mal wiedersehen dann werden wir uns als Feinde gegenüberstehen!"sagte Kura und rannte weg. "Nein!Nicht!Komm zurück!Kuraaaaaaaa!"schrie Malik verzweifelt,och Kura verschwandt schon in den Schatten und als er verschwunden war sank Malik zu Boden und weinte.Er wieder zum ersten mal nach seiner Grabwächterweihe vor 9 Jahren.  
Kura tauchte in seiner alten Höhle wieder auf und wechselte seine Kleidung und zog sich wieder seine Grabräuberklamotten an,den weinroten Mantel und seinen Schmuck.Es fing an zu regnen was sehr selten war. "Verzeih mir Grabwächter...."  
  
Die Jahre zogen ins Land und Malik hatte seit ca.4 Jahren nichts mehr von Kura gehört.Pharao Atemu war vor 3 Jahren gestorben und so musste Malik sienen Pflichten als Grabwächter nachkommen und sein Leben in der Sonne aufgeben und Fortan bis zu seinem Lebensende in der Grabkammer Atemus bleiben und sie bewachen.  
  
Der jetzt 23 Jährige Malik machte gerade seinen Rundgang durch die Grabkammer während der gleichaltrige Kura in seiner Höhle,während er aß,seinen Plan für seine nächste Plünderung durchging."Ja!Heute ist dieses Grab dran.Scheint ein frisches Grab zu sein.Muss ein Priestergrab sein,denn ich habe nichts von tot eines Pharaos gehört." Kura aß den rest seines Essens auf und machte sich bereit.Er nahm sich seinen Milleniumsring und verschwand in den Schatten und erschien wieder vor der Falltür des Grabes.Malik der seinen Rundgang beendet hatte und sich ins Hauptzimmer wo auch der Milleniumsstab lag und neben dem Stab die Milleniumskette,den Isis war ebenfalls gestorben und man entschied das ihr Gegenstand ebenfalls in dem Grab aufbewahrt werden sollte.Er setzte sich auf einen der Steinstühle und seufzte schwer.Kura hielt sienen Milleniumsring bereit damit er sich wehren konnte wenn etwas unerwartetes passieren würde und ging langsam ins Grab rein.Er suchte den Sarkophag des Pharaos und das Gold was im gleichen Raum wo der Sarkophag lag war.Malik spürte die Schattenmagie Kuras und schlich sich zum Sarkophagraum um abzuwarten wer da käme und den Eindringling dann mit seinem Säbel den er dabei hatte zu töten.Als Kura genau vor diesem Raum erscheint und eintreten wollte erschien Malik hinter ihm und hielt ihm den Säbel an seinen Hals. "Ich weiss nicht wer du bist,aber dein handeln wird mit dem Tot bestraft!"drohte Malik. "Nana ganz Sachte.Mit Waffen droht man nicht"entgegnete Kura und drückte den Säbel von seinem Hals.Da es viel zu Dunkel war um sich gegenseitig zu erkennen hielt Malik ihm den Säbel wieder an seinen Hals. "Ich schon!Ich werde dein treiben nicht zulassen!" Kura machte schnell einen Schritt nach rechts,bückte sich,stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab und trat Malik in den Magen.Dieser richtete sich sofort wieder auf und schmiss Kura mit seiner Schattenmagie gegen die nächste Wand.Doch Kura brach nach kurzer Zeit seine Magie und warf ihm Energiebälle zu die Malik geschickt ausweichen konnte. "Du bist gut!Wer bist du?" "Ich bin Kura!Der beste Dieb und grabräuber Ägyptens!"antwortete er. "Was?Kura?!Aber...."sagte Malik überrascht und zündete eine Fackel an damit er sein gegenüber sehen konnte. "Kura!Du bist es wirklich!" "M..Malik!Aber..das kann nicht sein!Was machst du hier?" "Doch ich bin es!Ich dachte du seist Tot da ich die ganzen Jahre nichts mehr von dir gehört.Das ist das grab Atemus.Er ist vor etwa 3 Jahren gestorben und ich bin ,wie du schon damals wusstest sein Grabwächter." "Das trifft sich ja gut!Ist der Depp endlich verreckt!"sagte Kura und grinste fies. "Ja!Ich bin so froh das du lebst." "Päh!Was geht es dich an ob ich tot oder lebendig bin!Ich werde das Grab leeren und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern!"schrie Kura. "Nein das wirst du nicht!Ich habe Atemu zwar gehasst wie keinen 2ten aber ich lasse es trotzdem nicht zu das du sein Grab plünderst!"antwortete Malik. "Päh!Du bist ein Idiot!Du bist und warst zu nichts nutze!Ich werde mir das Gold holen!Entweder tötst mich oder du stirbst selbst"schrie Kura und kam Malik näher. "Nein!Hör auf und geh!" "Was ist?Traust du dich nicht ?!Du feigling!" "Doch!Ich kann jeden töten!Jeden ausser dich!"schrie Malik zurück und chaute Kura ins gesicht der mittlerweile genau vor Malik stand. "Und jetzt geh!Geh und komm nie wieder!"schrie er mit einem traurigen Unterton. "Niemals!Fang mich doch!"antwortete Kura und verschwand in den Schatten und huschte um ihn herrum.Malik nutzte seine eigene Schattenmagie und stiess Kura gegen eine Wand. "Du..du greifst michwirklich an Malik?Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht."knurrte Kura. "Es tut mir Leid aber es ging nicht anders.Und jetzt geh!Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen!" Kura brach Maliks Energie erneut und ging auf ihn zu. "Wenn das so ist dann töte mich!Oder du wirst selbst sterben!" "Nein das kann ich nich!t"schrie Malik verzweifelt.Er wollte den den er liebte nicht verletzten,aber er durfte es auch nicht zulassen das Kura das Grab ausraubte.Am liebsten hätte er wegen der Situation laut losgeheult,aber er versuchte sich zusammenzureissen und sich zu stellen.Kura der das merkte versuchte Malik nun wütend zu machen damit er angriff. "Na los kill mich oder du stirbst!" "Nein!" "Los mach schon du Feigling!Du elender Nichtsnutz!Weisst du was?Selbst der Sex mit dir war immer grottenschlecht!Und er wurde von mal zu mal schlechter!Und zu anderen brauche ich wohl nichts zu sagen!" "Hör auf!" "Und als Grabwächter bist du eine absolute Niete!Wie in allem was du in deinem Leben getan hast!" "Aufhören!"schrie Malik der sich versuchte zusammenzureissen und ihn nicht anzugreifen. "Du Flachwichser!Du bist ein NichtsNutzigerelenderFeigling!"schrie Kura.Malik konnte sich das nicht mehr anhören und griff Kura an und traf ihn mit Seinem Säbel und Kuras Blut spritze auf Malik. "Uhm....hab..gelogen!"stiess Kura hervor und viel zu Boden.Malik lies den Säbel fallen und registrierte bei dessen Aufprall auf den Boden was er überhaupt getan hatte und rannte zu Kura.Er nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. "Nein!Kuraaa!" Kura zitterte. "M..Malik!" "Kura!" "Ich..ich hab gelogen...ich wollte...ich hatte Angst zurückzukommen... ich hatte Angst davor das du jemand anderen hast!" "Was?ich könnte nie jemand anderen lieben als dich!All die Jahre..hab ich nur an dich gedacht.Viele sagten das du tot wärst weil du nix mehr von dir hören gelassen hast aber ich habe immer gehofft das wir uns wiedersehen!"antwortete Malik und lies nun seinen Tränen freien lauf.Kura blutete etwas stärker und strich über Maliks Wange,dann zuckte er wegen den Schmerzen und dem Blutverlust. "Hey...nicht weinen.Ich liebe dich...das habe ich nun erkannt...wir werden uns doch wiedersehen...o..oder?" "Ja!Wir werden und bestimmt wiedersehen den...den ich liebe dich!Du hast mir mein Herz geraubt mein Dieb." Kura kächelte ihn matt an und küsste ihn.Ein Kuss der ganz nach Blut schmeckte,dann wurden seine Pupillen ganz klein,bekam leere Augen und ist in Maliks Armen gestorben. "Kura!....Kuraaaa!Naaaaaaaaaaain!Kuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"schrie Malik und die Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen runter.Plötzlich umkreisten Malik Schatten und er bekam eine schwarze Aura.Der Milleniumsstab fing an zu leuchten und das Milleniumsauge erschien auf Maliks Stirn und seine Augen nahmen ein kaltes Blau an.Es änderte sich in Maliks Wesen etwas...etwas was die Zukunft der Ishtars im verlaufe vieler tausender Jahre stark verändern wird.......

Kommis bitte

bettelblick mach

XD


	2. Die Auferstehung der Liebenden

Kapitel 2:Die Auferstehung der Liebenden  
  
5000 Jahre ist es nun her als Kura in Maliks Armen gestorben ist.Auch Malik starb einige Jahre später.Er hatte sich umgebracht und lies seine Frau und sein Kind zurück.Malik fiel der freitot ganz leicht da er seine Frau nicht liebte sondern sie nur dafür benutzt hatte um einen Nachkommen zu haben.Nun geschah 5000 Jahre später etwas was Maliks und Kuras Seele wieder auferstehen lies.  
  
Dumpfe Trommelschläge sind zu hören und in der Grabkammer Atemus die seit 5000 Jahren bewacht wurde,kauerte sich ein 10 Jähriger kleiner Junge in seinem Zimmer auf den Boden und zitterte.Sein Name war Marik Ishtar und heute war sein 10ter Geburtstag,was aber für ihn kein Grund zu feiern war,denn es war ihm vorbestimmt an seinem 10ten Geburtstag seine Weihe zu erhalten.Die Weihe zum Grabwächter.Die Weihe die seit 5000 Jahren jeder erstgeborene Ishtar Sohn bekam.Marik zitterte von Minute zu Minute mehr,bis sich plötzlich seine Zimmertür öffnete und 2 Helfer eintraten.Sie waren gekommen um Marik abzuholen und ihn zum Altar zu bringen wo sein Vater schon wartete um das Ritual durchzuführen.Maliks Gegenwehr brachte nichts und er wurde aus seinem Zimmer von den beiden Helfern getragen. "Odeon!Bitte hilf mir!Ich will kein Grabwächter werden"bat Marik seinen älteren bruder Odeon weinend um hilfe.Doch dieser konnte nichts tun und blieb an der Wand stehen und senkte den Kopf.Als Marik fertig gemacht wurde für die Weihe,band man ihn an den Altar und dessen Vater fing an mit einem heissen Messer die uralten Schriften in Mariks nackten Rücken zu brennen.Während der Weihe bemerkte niemand das der Milleniumsstab immer wieder glühte und das ein Schatten durch die alten Gemäuer zu Marik huschte und so merkte auch niemand wie sich Mariks Gesichtsausdruck und Aura kurz veränderte.Es vergingen Stunden bis die Weihe vollendet war und ein ziemlich trauriger und verletzter Marik sass auf seinen Bett und weinte bitterlich.Er war so ins weinen vertieft das er nicht merkte wie eine Durchsichtige Gestalt neben ihm auftauchte und seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen lies.Der Geist war Malik.Als er sich den Raum anguckte blieb sein Blick an dem weinenden Marik haften.Malik wusste was für schmerzen und Gefühle der kleine Junge in Moment hatte,da er ja selbst vor 5000 Jahren geweiht wurde.Doch anstatt den Jungen beizustehen grinste er nur fies und verschwand wieder in den Schatten.  
  
Schon einige Monate später sollten Marik und sein Vater erfahren was sie durch die Weihe geweckt hatten.  
  
Marik,dessen Rücken verheilt war,bettelte schon seit einiger Zeit seine ältere Schwester Ishizu an das sie mit ihm an die Oberfläche geht.Ishizu,die wusste das diese Bitte von Marik ein schwerer verstoss gegen die Grabwächterregeln war,willigte nach einiger Zeit ein. "Aber nur eine Stunde verstanden?Und danach reden wir nie wieder davon,ja?" "Ja!Vielen dank Schwester!"jubelte Marik und fiel Ishizu um den Hals.Diese lächelte nur und strich ihm kurz durchs Haar.Als sie einige Vorbereitungen trafen,damit sie nicht erwischt werden,gingen Ishizu und Marik an die Oberfläche.Die Zeit verging schnell und Marik sah sich alles an was er nur konnte. "Marik!Wir müssen gehen!" "Aber Schwester!Bitte nur noch ein paar Minuten." "Nein!Eine Stunde war abgemacht,mehr nicht!Wir müssen gehen bevor Vater was merkt!" Marik,der sichtlich enttäuscht war,wurde von Ishizu Heimgezerrt.Aber es war zuspät!Ihr Vater hatte es gemerkt.Er merkte es durch die Sicherung die an der Falltür angebracht wurde,die auch Ishizu bemerkte als sie und Marik wieder zurückgekehrt sind.Sie rannte so schnell wie möglich in die Grabkammer. "Warte!Wird Vater böse auf uns sein?"fragte ein sichtlich verwirrter Marik und rannte ihr hinterher.Doch bevor Ishizu darauf antworten konnte ertönten Schmerzenschreie die eindeutig von Odeon kamen und das knallen einer Peische.Ishizu und Marik folgen dem Geräusch,doch was sie sahen verschlug ihnen die Sprache.  
Ihr Vater schlug immer wieder mit der Peitsche auf den gefesselten Odeon ein.Dieser Blutete schon stark. "Odeon!"rief Marik und wollte näher kommen,doch er wurde durch die Peitsche seines Vaters aufgehalten. "Bleib wo du bist!Ihr habt das Gesetzt gebrochen und dafür wird Odeon jetzt büssen!"schrie er und Peitschte Odeon ein weiteres mal aus.Als Odeon zu Boden ging,leuchtete plötzlich der Stab auf und Marik bkam plötzlich Kopfschmerzen. "Ahhh!" "marik!Was hast du?"fragte ishizu besorgt und ging zu Marik.Plötzlich erschien auf dessen Stirn das Milleniumsauge und sein Blick sowie die Frisur veränderten sich. "Marik?Bruder?" Mariks Vater war mit Odeon fertig und wollte anfangen Marik auszupeitschen,doch als er zuschlug hielt ein ziemlich fies grinsender Malik,im Körper von Marik, das Peitschenende fest. "Was soll das!?Marik!"schrie Mariks Vater.Malik lies das Ende los und ging zu dem Milleniumsstab und nahm ihn an sich. "Marik!Fass den Stab nicht an!Leg ihn sofort wieder hin!Du bekommst ihn wenn die Zeit dafür Reif ist!"schrie der Vater,doch Malik hörte nicht und heftete ihn mit der Magie des Stabes an die Wand.Ishizu die Malik aufhalten wollte wurde ebenfalls an eine Wand geheftet und verlor das Bewusstsein.Dann ging Malik zu Mariks Vater und erdolchte ihn mit dem spitzen Ende des Stabes. "Und nun bist du dran!"sagte Malik fies grinsend und ging zu Odeon.  
"Nein...Meister Marik...ihr braucht mich doch noch"brachte Odeon unter schmerzen vor.Als Maliks Blick auf Odeons Eingravuren fielen die er sich als Zeichen der Loyalität gegenüber Marik eingebrannt hatte,bekam er plötzlich wieder Kopfschmerzen und der Stab leuchtete auf und Marik wurde wieder er selbst.Er lies den Stab fallen und sank auf die Knie. "W..was ist passiert?"fragte er verwirrt.Odeon nahm Marik sofort in seine Arme,damit er nicht die Leiche seines Vaters sah,doch es half nichts.Marik erblickte diese und versuchte aus Odeons Umarmung zu kommen und zu seinem Vater zu rennen.Doch bevor er das schaffen konnte erschien ein Mann,Shadi war sein Name,aus der Leiche. "W..wer bist du?"schrie Marik aufgebracht. "Du hast nun den ersten Schritt gemacht Marik!Etwas schreckliches wird passieren wenn du dich nicht in Zaum hältst!Ein uralte Fluch der Ishtar-Familie wird wieder auferleben wenn du nicht darauf achtest!"sagte Shadi ohne auf die Frage wer er sei einzugehen.Doch bevor Marik wieder etwas Fragen konnte verschwand Shadi auch schon wieder. "Vater...snif..." "Es wird alles gut Meister Marik."versuchte Odeon ihn zu beruhigen und drückte ihn sanft an sich.  
Niemand merkte wie der Milleniumsstab während der ganzen zeit geglüht hat.  
  
Ein paar Jahre früher in einer anderen Stadt passierte etwas anderes...  
  
Es war Nachmittag und ein kleiner Junge von etwa 4-5 Jahren. namens Ryou Bakura saß gelangweilt auf dem Boden.Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und wartete auf seinen Vater,der Archäologe war und von seiner Reise zurückkam.Dieser öffnete auch schon die Tür und wurde von seinem Sohn auch schonfreudig begrüsst. "Papa!Papa!Endlich bist du wieder da!Wie war die Reise?" "Oh Ryou!Mein kleiner.Sie war sehr anstrengend aber auch sehr schön.ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht!"antwortete dieser und lächelte. "Oh wirklich?Was denn?Etwas zum spielen?Habt ihr viel in den Gräbern gefunden?" "Ja einiges!"antwortete er und gab Ryou ein Päckchen und dieser öffnete es sofort und nahm einen goldenen Ring mit 5 Sennen raus. "Oh wie schööööön!"freute sich Ryou. "Ja!Ich werde mich schlafen legen.Spiel du schön."antwortete der Vater und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. "Ja!Oh da ist ein Löchlein zum festbinden."sagte Ryou und holte eine Schnur und befestigte sie am Ringloch und hing sich den Ring um. "Jaaaa es passt!" Plötzlich fing der Ring an zu leuchten und Kuras Geist erschien neben den kleinen Ryou. "Oh wer bist du denn?Spielst du mit mir?"fragte Ryou der Kura sehen konnte. "Hö?Was?Dann bist du Witzfigur wohl mein Hikari!"antwortete Kura und sah zum Ring der um Ryous Hals hing. "Hm?Was bin ich?Ein Hikari?Was ist ein Hikari?Ist das ein Spiel?"fragte Ryou zurück und sah Kura mit Tellergrossen Chibiaugen an. "Hrm...Welches Jahr haben wir?Und wo ist Malik?"fragte Kura erneut ohne Ryous Frage zu beantworten.Denn für Kura war nur eins wichtig,nämlich zu Malik zu kommen. "Wer ist denn Malik?Wir haben das Jahr 1987." "Was?Soviel Zeit ist vergangen?Und wo sind wir hier?Ägypten kann sich doch nicht all die Jahre so verändert haben!" "Ägypten?Wir sind hier in Japan!" "Japan?Wasn das?Moment mal wir sind hier nicht in Ägypten?Kein Wunder das er hier nicht ist!" "Du bist ein komischer Onkel.Spielst du trotzdem mit mir?" "Nein!" antwortete Kura und übernahm Ryous Körper und ging raus. "Jetzt werde ich mich erstmal hier umsehen.Und dann suche ich meinen Malik!" "Ryou-chaaan.Hallo!"rief ein kleines Mädchen und rannte auf Kura zu. "Oh...Ehm..hallo Kaoru."antwortete Kura,der in Ryous Gedanken gelesen hatte wie sie hiess. "Spielst du mit uns im Sandkasten?" "Nein!"antwortete Kura schroff und ging einfach weiter. "Oh...ähm okay...dann ein andern mal."gab sie verwirrt zurück.Sie war überrascht da sich Ryou normalerweise nicht so benahm. "Hrm..interessant dieses Japan!" Ryou der in seinem Seelenraum eingesperrt wurde hatte fürchterliche Angst und weinte. Sei still!Ich will mich ein bisschen in diesem Japan umsehen!Dein Geheule nervt!Doch Ryou hörte nicht und weinte weiter. Ruhe!!!!!Du bist ein gemeiner Onkel buäääääääSei jetzt bitte leise!ermahnte ihn Kura erneut und schaute sich weiter um. "Ist ja nicht auszuhalten sein geplärre!" /wääääääh Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/

Kura sah sich noch ein bisschen in Osaka um,die Ryous frühere Heimatstadt war und überlies dann Ryou wieder seinen Körper. "Wo bin ich denn hier..wääääääh"weinte Ryou der sich nicht auskannte.Doch zum Glück kam ein Polizist und bemerkte den kleinen,verzweifelten Jungen. "Was ist denn los kleiner Mann?Hast du dich verlaufen?Wo sind den deine Eltern?"fragte er höflich und beugte sich zu Ryou runter. "Ich..ich weiss nicht..wäääääh... ich hab mich verlaufäääään!"schlurzte Ryou und weinte weiter.Der Polizist fand in Ryous Anhänger dessen Adresse und streichelte den kleinen. "Hmm...ah da steht ja deine Adresse.Na dann bringe ich dich mal Heim!Deine Eltern machen sich bestimmt schon sorgen." Der Polizist brachte Ryou Heim wo auch schon dessen Vater wartete. "Danke Herr Wachmeister das sie mir meinen Sohn wiedergebracht haben." "Nichts zu danken!"antwortete er und ging und Ryou und sein Vater gingen ins Haus. "Bist du mir böse Papi?...snif..."fragte Ryou,der Angst hatte ausgeschimpft zu werden. "Was hast du da draussen gemacht?Du weisst doch das du nicht alleine raus darfst und ganz besonders nicht so weit weg!"gab sein Vater etwas säuerlich zurück. "Ich....ich weiß nicht....da war so ein Mann...der hat mich in einen Raum...eingesperrt...als er ging,war ich plötzlich irgendwo."versuchte sich Ryou zu verteidigen. "Du sollst nicht Lügen!Das hab ich dir schonmal gesagt!Geh in dein Zimmer!"sagte der Vater sauer.Ryou fing wieder an zu weinen und der Ring pulsierte kurz auf und Ryou ging in sein Zimmer.Dann erschien wieder Kura im Zimmer und Ryou weichte bis zu seinem Bett zurück und wollte am liebsten gleich losschreien.Kuras Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer und blieb an einer Alt Ägyptischen Goldverzierten Kette mit vielen kleinen Anhängerchen, hängen.Kuras Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig trauriger und er ging zu der Kette und nahm sie sich. "Das...das..."brachte Kura mit einem tieftraurigen Blick raus. "Was hast du?"fragte Ryou der Kura genau beobachtet hatte. "Maliks Lieblingskette......aber....wie kann das sein?"sagte Kura ohne auf Ryou einzugehen. "Wie kommt die hier her?Maliks Lieblingskette!Wenn dieser kleine Bengel sie hat wird er mir noch sehr nützlich sein.Und vielleicht sogar zu Malik selbst führen."dachte er sich und wandte sich zu Ryou. "Hey!Woher hast du diese Kette?" Ryou antwortete nicht sondern schniefte nur. "Sag schon!" "Die Sachen...und auch die Kette...snif...hat mir mein Papa geschenkt.Er ist Archäologe oder wie das heisst.Er bringt mir immer so schöne Sachen mit." "Und wo hat er die Kette genau gefunden?"fragte Kura mit einem leichten verzweifelten Unterton. "Die hat in einem altem Grab gelegen...welches weiss ich nicht genau.es war aber schon sehr alt.Warum?" Ohne Ryou eine Antwort zu geben verschwand Kura mit der Kette wieder in den Ring. "Hey...." rief Ryou aber Kura war schon weg.  
  
Viele Jahre später...um genau zu sein 12 Jahre.Ryou war inzwischen 16 und ging auf die Domino High School.  
  
"Habt ihr von dem Battle City Tunier gehört was Kaiba veranstaltet?"fragte ein Schüler namens Yugi Muto. "Jaaaaa!Da werde ich mitmachen!"rief Joey und grinste sich einen.Auch ein anderer Junge der mit einem Schiff nach Japan unterwegs war hatte diese Idee.Alle fanden sich ein.  
  
Doch niemand wusste was Kaibas Tunier heraufbeschwören würde und was noch für schreckliche Dinge folgen würden.........


End file.
